The Trials of a Heart
by 1000GreenSun
Summary: 10 Years After TDI- Chris are Lindsay are dating and Lindsay has finally found love. Too bad Chris is married with kids... Who shows Lindsay love after her heart shatters? What happens to the Maclean family? OC/Chris/Lindsay/Trent
1. In Love and a Broken Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own it. There.

Author's Note: I like Chris/Lindsay AND Trindsay, so I decided to do both of 'em in one fic! Gasp! There is an OC in here, Lena Greene. This fic takes place about 10 years after TDI... I'm projecting three, four chapters at the most. Pairings- Chris/OC, Chris/Lindsay and Trent/Lindsay. This chappie is mostly Chris/Lindsay, btw. After TDI, Chris became a business person. Don't ask why. As for any OOCness, it IS ten years after you last saw them. Can't expect anyone to stay exactly the same. I hope you guys likey!

--

Lindsay winked at the camera. She turned, posed again and flashed a sultry smile in the other direction. This kept up for a while, but soon enough, Lindsay was done with her photo shoot and she walked off the set, grabbing her robe and a water bottle. The crystal clear liquid felt like paradise down her throat. Lindsay slipped her robe on and took a seat in the sand, near where her photo shoot had just taken place.

Modeling was a lot of fun and Lindsay liked it. She grew out of her ditziness and ending up writing a best-selling book too, but she preferred modeling.

"ChrisCo is gonna be real happy with these pics," a cameraman told her, referring to the company who would be using Lindsay's shots as advertising agents.

"I hope they are," Lindsay replied.

"Actually, the CEO's coming by today. Why don't you stop by and talk to him? I'm sure he wouldn't mind," the cameraman grinned.

"I think I will, actually," Lindsay thought about it for a moment. She went to her dressing room and changed to some presentable clothes before returning to the scene. The first thing that she saw was a gorgeous man with windblown hair. He held a familiar air. The man turned around and glanced at Lindsay.

"C-Chris?" Lindsay asked, unsure if he was the TV host she survived over a summer, many summers ago.

"Lindsay," Chris smiled. "Good to see you."

"It's great to see you too, Chris!" Lindsay embraced him a hug, squishing him with her ample cleavage.

"Can't… breathe…"

"Sorry," Lindsay let go. "It's just great to see people from Total Drama Island! I saw Chef at this restaurant a few months ago… But I digress. How's it going?"

"Pretty good," Chris slipped his hands into his pockets. "You wanna… Grab something to eat?"

"Sure," Lindsay warmed up to him really quick. When the guy wasn't torturing innocent teenagers on reality television, he wasn't half bad.

--

A few weeks had passed since Lindsay and Chris met up again, but it had felt like ages. There was this prickly feeling in Lindsay's stomach every time she thought of him, but it passed when his perfect face crossed her mind.

Chris's phone rang and he answered, "Chris's phone."

"_Hey, baby,_" the voice on the other lined sighed. "_I am so busy. I've got protesting until 10 tonight. Can you pick up the girls from school? Please? I'll make it worth your while when I get home tonight…_"

"I've actually got an important client meeting… I don't think I can miss it," Chris replied, looking at his watch.

"_Okay… Whatever. I love you,_" Chris turned off his phone and walked into the bar, looking for Lindsay.

"Lindsay," Chris waved.

"Hi, Chris!" Lindsay smiled.

"You actually… remember my name," Chris said, still in shock from when he first realized this.

Lindsay just laughed in response.

"Chris… I was wondering," Lindsay twirled a strand of hair. "Maybe… If you wanted to go out with me?" she asked a little too quickly.

Chris replied in a heartbeat.

"Sure."

Lindsay reached for his hand, but Chris smoothly slipped off his wedding band and put it in his pocket.

--

Weeks turned into months and Lindsay knew that was falling for Chris… hard. She didn't want to tell him, though. The last thing Lindsay wanted was to scare away a guy really liked.

"Lindsay?" Chris waved his hand in her face. "You there?"

"Huh?" Lindsay exited her thoughts. "I'm here…"

"You hear what I said?" Chris asked.

"I didn't- No, sorry," Lindsay looked down. Chris brought his hand to her face and kissed her.

"It wasn't that important anyway," Chris smiled. His phone went off and he scowled. He saw the Caller ID and flipped the phone open.

"Will you just leave me alone!?!" Chris yelled into his phone and then shut off the call.

"_Chris… What happened, baby?_" the voice on the other line sighed, knowing that he had hung up.

"That was a little harsh…" Lindsay said, oblivious that his wife was on the other line.

"Just some weirdo who won't leave me alone," Chris sighed.

"Yeah… I know the feeling," Lindsay caressed his face and locked his lips with her own. Soon, they were embroiled in a passionate make-out session.

"W-Why don't we go to your place?" Lindsay asked with a glint in her eyes along with some breathlessness from their previous activity.

"Why don't… We go to your place?" Chris asked suggestively.

--

At Lindsay's place, the two made it to the couch as they made out. Lindsay trailed kisses along Chris's neck as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"Lena…" he moaned, but soon realized his error and stopped.

"What?" Lindsay stopped kissing him. "Did you say-"

"Lindsay?" Chris smirked and kissed her. Lindsay gave in and the two made their way to the bedroom.

--

"Chris… Pick up," a petite, slender woman cried. She sighed and closed her eyes as she rested her head on the back of the couch.

A little girl, the splitting image of Chris, walked over to her.

"Mommy?" the little brunette asked. "Where's Daddy?"

"He's busy," Lena hugged her daughter. "But we can have fun- Just the three of us."

"I miss Daddy," another girl who looked exactly like the one in Lena's lap said.

"Me too," Lena said softly, her girls didn't hear.

--

"_Chris, you're never coming home nowadays. What about Flora and Fauna?_"

"Tell them, I'm busy," Chris replied impatiently.

"_You work too hard… Take a break and come join the family, please?_"

"Lena, I told you. I've got to go," Chris hung up.

Lindsay joined Chris's side. "So… What do you wanna do?"

"What do you wanna do?" Chris asked her, grinning.

"What do I wanna do?" Lindsay trailed her hands down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt in the process. "I wanna celebrate six months of being with you, Chris. I love you."

--

Lena was slicing vegetables and making sandwiches. Chris walked in and Lena turned around, smiling.

"Chris," Lena beamed as she ran up to him and hugged him. He didn't return it. "What happened?" she asked, concerned.

"Lena, I'm leaving you," Chris told her with a straight face. Lena looked up at him in disbelief.

"If that's a joke, I'm not laughing," she crossed her arms.

"Lena, I'm serious," Chris walked out of the kitchen but Lena followed him.

"W-Well, why?" Lena asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Things change," Chris replied, his back towards her.

"What about our marriage?" Lena cried.

"It lasted a while," Chris answered.

"I-I thought you loved me!" Lena put her hands on his shoulder, stopping him. "Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me."

Chris swallowed. "Just leave me alone!"

"Chris, what about the girls? Do you want them to grow up without a father, on the streets?" Lena asked, starting to get hysterical.

"Keep the house, but I'm leaving," Chris was at the door. He turned around, looked at Lena and dropped his ring on the ground. He slammed the door as he left and Lena sat against it, crying herself to sleep.

--

Reviews are welcome!


	2. The Truth and a Close Call

Disclaimer: I own TDI. I'm also a 247 year-old billionaire who doesn't like cheese. I think I ought to take my medicine now...

Author's Note: I'm not too great at writing 'love scenes'... Sorry.

--

_Recap...  
_

_"I wanna celebrate six months of being with you, Chris. I love you."_

_"Lena, I'm leaving you."  
_

_Chris turned around, looked at Lena and dropped his ring on the ground. He slammed the door as he left and Lena sat against it, crying herself to sleep._

--

It was official.

Lena looked at the magazine cover over and over again, hoping that she was just imagining a busty blonde on Chris's arm.

"I can't believe he-" Lena stopped crying. She looked at the cover again. "Is that… Lindsay?"

--

"When is Daddy coming home?" Lena's three-year-old daughter, Flora asked. "And grocery shopping is boring…"

"Hey! This is soy, but it tastes like wheat!" Lena exclaimed, changing the subject as she held up a bright red box of crackers. She looked at her two twin three-year-olds, both of whom were standing in her cart.

"Is it organic?" Fauna asked curiously.

"It is! Isn't that aweso-" Lena stopped when she saw a blonde woman looking at fat-free snacks in the same aisle. She recognized her immediately as her eyes widened and thoughts flooded her mind. "Girls, why don't you go get me some veggies?" Lena asked.

Lindsay turned around and saw Lena with two little girls, both the splitting image of Chris.

"Okay, Mommy," Flora and Fauna scampered off.

"L-Lena?" Lindsay started. "Are they…" Lindsay looked at the children gathering vegetables.

"My daughters," Lena replied flatly.

"They look just like…" Lindsay couldn't finish.

"My husband," Lena finished for her. "Chris hasn't sent me the divorce papers yet."

"Chris? Maclean?" Lindsay looked around in a daze.

"Lena Maclean," Lena held up her 20 karat diamond ring.

Lindsay's knees gave out and she fell to the floor. "I thought… Chris didn't have any… He said single," Lindsay spoke incoherently.

"I hope you're happy," Lena said, with a twinge of bitterness. "You stole my husband and now, my girls have to grow up without a father."

Tears streamed from Lindsay's eyes. "I am so sorry… I didn't know…"

Lena sighed and ran a hand through her layered locks. There was so much that she wanted to say to Lindsay, but couldn't, seeing the state that she was in.

"I'm so sorry," Lindsay said over and over again before running out of the store in a daze.

"Lindsay!" Lena chased after her, but stopped once Lindsay left the store. "Come back here!"

The night darkened and the rain poured harder and Lindsay ran. She didn't know where she was going to, but she ran harder than she has ever done so before. She didn't see where she was going and frankly she didn't care. Lindsay ran out to the middle of the road, but by the time she saw the headlights of the car racing towards her, it was too late.

--

Trent was happy, after all, why wouldn't he be? He had played his weekly gig at the local restaurant and had received a standing ovation. And while Trent didn't have a special someone to share it with after he was dumped by Gwen for Cody, life was good. He went back to his apartment, but realized that he was short on milk, so dropped off his guitar and headed towards the grocery store.

"Hey!" Trent yelled to the girl standing in the middle of the road. "Get out of the way!"

Lindsay was frozen in place.

"Hey!" Trent tried again, but instead, rushed towards her and pushed her out of the way. "Ow…" Trent rubbed his head. He glanced at the blonde girl and suddenly recognized her. "Lindsay?"

Too bad she was knocked out.

"Crap," Trent mumbled.

--

"Uh…" Lindsay stirred, rubbing her head. "Wh-" she looked around and found herself in unfamiliar territory. "Not again…" she mumbled, but realized she still had on clothes.

"Are you okay?" a masculine voice said from the doorway. Lindsay looked up at him and instantly remembered who he was.

"Trent?" Lindsay smiled. Trent smiled back. Even though she was a mess with her hair tousled and her make-up smeared, Lindsay was still beautiful. "Where am I?"

"You don't remember anything from last night?" Trent asked.

"Oh my gosh! We didn't…" Lindsay stopped there. Trent laughed.

"No, don't worry," Trent responded. "You remember a car…?"

The memories flooded back to Lindsay before tears rushed down her face. "I'm such a slut!!" she cried.

Trent patted her shoulder unsurely as Lindsay started sobbing into his shoulder. "Shh," he soothed.

"I'm a home-wrecking wh*re!!" Lindsay sobbed.

"No, you're not," Trent rubbed her back.

"I've been sleeping with a married guy, Trent!" Lindsay looked up at him with her tear-stained eyes.

"… Oh," Trent said.

"Two cute little girls are going to grow up without a dad," Lindsay bawled. "I'm a horrible person…"

"Lindsay," Trent looked at her. "Don't beat up yourself. You didn't know… did you?"

Lindsay shook her head. "He never told me…"

"Then he's the jerk, not you," Trent told her.

"You know the worst part about this all?" Lindsay asked Trent. "I ruined one of my friend's life by sleeping with her husband…"

Lindsay's choked sobs started to die down.

"Are you okay now?" Trent asked her.

"As good as I'll ever be," Lindsay took in a deep breath.

"Do you wanna… shower or something?" Trent asked her.

"Why? Do I stink?" Lindsay's lip quivered.

"No!" Trent said a little too quickly. "I mean, uh, no... But if you wanna get fresh or something," Trent shrugged.

"Okay," Lindsay smiled.

--

"Trent?" Lindsay called out.

"In here," Trent replied from the kitchen. Lindsay went to the kitchen and smiled weakly.

"Do I smell pancakes?" she asked.

"You do," Trent put a plate of pancakes on the table. He looked up at her and his eyes widened at seeing her in only one of his button-down shirts.

"Sorry, it was the only thing clean," Lindsay apologized.

"No, it's fine," Trent smiled at her. He went to the fridge to grab some whipped cream for the pancakes. Lindsay's eyes watered a little seeing the whipped cream, as it brought back memories of her and Chris. "Sorry… You're a maple syrup kind of person, aren't you?" Trent asked her.

Lindsay shook her head and ate her pancakes plain. Trent couldn't help but to keep looking up at her. Not only was Lindsay beautiful, but she was the nicest person he had ever met, not to mention that she actually remembered his name nowadays. It wrenched his heart to see her in the state that she was in, so he promised himself that he'd help bring her out of it.

"Do you have anything planned for today?" Trent asked. Lindsay shrugged.

"I need to tell Chris that it's over, but I don't think I can," Lindsay said softly. "I don't know what to do…"

"Don't start crying again," Trent hoped. Lindsay smiled weakly at him.

"Thanks so much for…. Everything," Lindsay put her hands on his and pecked him on the cheek softly. After she pulled away, Trent brought his hand to where she kissed him and smiled.

Lindsay's phone went off and she looked at the caller ID.

"I have 42 missed calls," she flipped through her phone, looking at her messages.

"_Lindsay, I'm sorry for snapping at you,_" Lena said. "_I don't know what else to say. I hope you're okay, but I'm in a really difficult position right here… I hope you understand._"

"Was that his wife?" Trent asked her. Lindsay looked up from her phone and nodded. Tears had streamed down her face.

"_Lindsay? Please pick up!!_" Chris cried. Lindsay deleted that and 40 other messages from him.

"Was that him…?" Trent asked. Lindsay nodded.

"That was Chris," she said softly.

"Chris?" Trent exclaimed. "As in Chris Maclean?" Lindsay looked down, trying to hold back tears.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Y-You should talk to him," Trent tried to console.

"I can't… I can't talk to him right now," Lindsay, choking on her own sobs.

"Then don't," Trent pulled Lindsay into a warm hug. "I know a place that'll really brighten you up. We can go if you want."

Lindsay looked at him. "I- Trent… Why are you being so nice to me? We weren't friends on the island… I poisoned you!"

"It's okay," Trent laughed a little. "Come on, it'll be a lot of fun."

Lindsay caved and went to change into the clothes she was in last night as Trent cleaned up breakfast.

--

"We're here," Trent said in a sing-song voice.

"The aquarium?" Lindsay laughed. Trent involuntarily smiled. "What's so funny? Come on!" Lindsay exclaimed. Trent paid for the tickets and they walked in.

"Wow!" Lindsay walked up to the glass and made a fish-face at a fish. Trent stood off to the side, his hands in his pockets. Trent hadn't felt like this in a long time. Maybe it was a crush… Or maybe it was love.

--

"Wanna get some lunch?" Lindsay asked Trent.

"Sure," Trent agreed.

"There's a really good restaurant downtown," Lindsay said. "I think you'd like it and… I need to repay the favor."

"Okay, lead the way," Trent followed her. After about a mile or so they had reached Chez Soi, the most exclusive place in town. "Wow… This might take a while," Trent said, referring to the long line.

"Don't worry," Lindsay pulled out a reservation for two. "I had a reservation, anyway."

"Table for two?" a man asked in a French accent.

"Yes, please," Lindsay said politely. The waiter led them to a table near the window. Trent took off his coat, as did Lindsay, but something caught Trent's eye.

"Don't turn around," Trent said slowly.

"Why?" Lindsay giggled as she turned around. Her smile faltered as she saw what Trent didn't want her to see.

Chris.

--

**It'll get happier... Hopefully XD**

**Please, please, please review!**


	3. Drunken Talks and a Plan

Author's Note: I hope y'all like it!

--

_Recap:_

"_Lena Maclean," Lena held up her 20 karat diamond ring._

_-  
_

_Lindsay ran out to the middle of the road, but by the time she saw the headlights of the car racing towards her, it was too late._

_-  
_

_Trent stood off to the side, his hands in his pockets. Trent hadn't felt like this in a long time. Maybe it was a crush… Or maybe it was love._

_-  
_

_Lindsay's smile faltered as she saw what Trent didn't want her to see. Chris._

--

"Let's go," Lindsay picked up her stuff.

"Wait…" Trent observed Chris. "He's drunk."

"Great," Lindsay rolled her eyes. He looked at Chris again and her heart gave out. _Why couldn't he be single?_ Lindsay thought to herself.

Trent saw the way Lindsay had gazed at Chris, he saw the love she held for him in her eyes. _I wish she looked at me that way…_ Trent sighed.

"Do you want to go?" Trent asked her, unsure if she had changed her mind.

"I wanna- I want to talk to him," Lindsay looked up at Trent. "Will you come with me?" she asked, scared.

"Sure," Trent put a comforting hand on her shoulder. The two of them walked to the bar where Chris was sitting. The tabletop was littered with empty shotglasses.

"Chris?" Lindsay asked, concern filling her eyes.

"Lindsay?" Chris looked up at her, his breath reeking of alcohol. Lindsay cringed.

"Why?" she asked him, holding back tears, trying to be strong.

"I don't know," Chris sighed. He laid his head on the table. "I love you, but I love my kids too…"

Lindsay bit her lip, "And your wife?"

"I'm sorry Lindsay," Chris stood on the table. "I'M SORRY!" he yelled to everyone in the restaurant.

"Chris, you're embarrassing yourself, get down," Lindsay said in a hushed tone. Chris sat back down in his seat.

"Lindsay, don't leave me," Chris pleaded childishly.

"I have to go. Goodbye, Chris," Lindsay left, but Trent stayed behind. He pulled up a seat next to Chris and motioned to the bartender for a drink.

"What's up, man?" Trent asked Chris.

Chris sighed. "You don't wanna know," he downed a shot and started on another.

"Nah, man, tell me. You can trust me," Trent said.

"I don't know who you are," Chris looked at Trent. "Although you seem familiar…"

Trent started on his bubbly drink.

"So I've got a wife and kids, or I should say that I had one," Chris started. "I don't know what happened, but I met this model and we just hit it off… And we started dating and… I don't even know. It feels like I lost myself somewhere down the line and this divorce has been harder than my other 12 ones," Chris sighed. "Everything's a blur. My wife won't talk to me and my girlfriend hates me now…"

"That's tough," Trent nodded. "So, why'd you cheat on your wife?"

"It didn't start out as that," Chris closed his eyes. "It was a friendly dinner, which led to more, I guess…"

"Yeah," Trent nodded, not really believing the guy. "So you broke two hearts in the process…"

"But I still love them," Chris explained. "With my wife… It's more like a love-love, but with my girlfriend it was more of a lust-love… Well, they're both exes now."

Trent nodded along.

"Why do you even care?" Chris asked.

"Me? I don't," Trent replied defensively. "I just… Wanted to help you get some stuff off of your chest."

"Sure, thanks man," Chris drank another drink.

"No problem," Trent left, in search of Lindsay.

--

"Hey," Trent smiled at Lindsay. It look him a while, but Trent had found Lindsay in the city park, sitting on one of the wooden benches, thinking.

"Hey," she replied, softly. She looked at him. "Have you ever wanted something so bad, but you knew that it was wrong, and you couldn't?"

"I think I know where this is coming from," Trent said.

"Yeah," Lindsay swallowed. "I mean, I love him, but he didn't even have the decency to tell me that he's married!"

"And, and he lied to me! That bastard!" Lindsay seethed.

"Let it all out," Trent cheered her on.

"He took my heart and shattered it! He lied to me! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Lindsay yelled at the top of her lungs, attracting a few stares.

"Don't mind her," Trent told the people in the park.

"Wow… I feel a lot better," Lindsay said, surprised.

"That's what screaming can do for you," Trent replied.

--

"Thanks so much, Trent," Lindsay thanked him as they neared her penthouse. "I couldn't have survived yesterday without you."

"I'm glad to help," Trent shoved his hands down his pockets.

"Is there anyway I could repay you?" Lindsay asked him.

_Well… _Trent thought. "Can I have your number?"

"… Okay," Lindsay looked at him, a little confused. "Only if I can have yours…"

Trent pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket and scribbled his number there, handing it to Lindsay.

"Mind me asking why you want my number?"

"You know, if you need anyone to talk to or something," Trent lamely covered it up. Lindsay pulled a pink pen out of her purse and grabbed Trent's hand, writing her number there.

"Happy?" she asked him playfully.

_Very… _Trent thought. "Oh yeah, thanks."

"See you later!" Lindsay entered the building, waving good-bye to Trent.

--

Later that evening, right after practice, Trent got a call from Lindsay.

"Hello?" Trent answered.

"_I've been thinking…_" Lindsay started. You could tell that she was chewing on something, a pen most likely.

"Go on," Trent said.

"_I don't want Chris. I don't want a guy who's willing to cheat on his wife to be with me. I want someone genuine. Someone I know who'd stick with me through thick and through thin_," Lindsay continued.

_I can do that! _Trent thought. "I don't see where you're going with this…"

"_Chris was married for four years before I came into the picture. I want to set him up with his wife… Wow. That sounded weird._"

"Wait, they're still married?" Trent asked.

"_They're getting divorced soon, so we've got to play our cards right_," Lindsay answered.

"We?" Trent raised an eyebrow.

"_Yeah… I kinda need help with this plan,_" Lindsay said nervously, fidgeting.

"As I said, I'm happy to help. Tell me about this plan of yours," Trent responded.

"_Okay!_" Lindsay exclaimed. "_You might wanna pull out some paper and a pen…_"

--

**And I'll leave it there. Reviews are sustenance! **


	4. Far Away and Close Together

Disclaimer: Wait, what do you mean I don't own TDI? I also don't own Nickelback *sadness*

Author's Note: Last chappie! This would have been up Sunday, but there was that glitch we all know and love. Enjoy, folks :)

--

"Hey, Chris?" Lindsay talked into her phone.

"_Lindsay? Hey… I've missed you. When are you coming back from that trip thing?_" Chris asked.

"Actually, I'm coming back tonight. I wanna meet you at Opaque, that high-end restaurant place that just opened…" Lindsay started.

"_Can't wait_," Chris smiled, even though she couldn't him.

"Y-Yeah," Lindsay blinked back tears. She hated leading people on. "See ya," she said softly before hanging up.

--

"Hello, Lena speaking," Lena answered her phone.

"_Lena? Hey, it's Trent. Remember me?_" Trent crossed his fingers.

"'Course I do! How's Gwen?" Lena asked.

"… I don't really know. It's been a while," Trent replied.

"Oh," Lena said softly. "I'm sorry…"

"Nah, don't be. She's moved on," Trent gave a slight smile. "I heard what happened between you and Chris…"

"Yeah, seems like everyone has," Lena held back tears. Not only did was she going through a painful divorce, but she was also subjected to the countless reporters and paparazzi who wanted the inside story.

"I know it's been a long time, but why don't we catch up some?" Trent suggested.

"Uh, okay," Lena smiled. "I don't have any protests tonight and the girls are a friend's house."

"So, tonight?" Trent asked hopefully.

"Sure," Lena hung up.

--

"She said yes," Trent told Lindsay.

"Great. Phase 1 is complete," Lindsay said excitedly.

--

Chris walked into the fancy restaurant. He wore business-casual attire topped off his signature hair. He had cleaned up and wasn't as much of a mess as before.

"Lindsay?" Chris smiled when he saw her. Lindsay wore a surprisingly conservative red dress with glitter around the borders. He kissed her. Lindsay pulled back.

"I-Um, have to go," Lindsay said hurriedly. "I'll be right back."

--

"Trent!" Lena waved. She just entered the high-end bistro. She wore a flowy organic dress with floral patterns highlighting the outfit. The neckline of the dress showed just enough cleavage. Forest green earrings, light make-up and lime peep-toe pumps finished off the look.

"Hey," Trent hugged her. He wore dark pants and a collared shirt with tie.

"You haven't changed at all," Lena said in her normal bubbly manner.

"You too," Trent pulled out a chair for her. "I need to go to the bathroom real quick. Be right back."

--

"Now what?" Lindsay asked Trent near the washrooms.

"What? This was your plan!" Trent exclaimed. "I don't know what to do."

"All we need is to get them close to each other," Lindsay thought aloud.

"Wait! I've got it," Trent announced.

--

After Chris and Lindsay ordered, the food came with little wait. Trent and Lena's meal came too.

"Chris…" Lindsay started. "There's something wrong with my food. You know I'm allergic to avocado…"

"No problem," Chris picked up her plate. "I'll get this fixed."

--

"Uh, Lena…" Trent looked at her plate.

"Huh?" Lena was about to start her meal.

"I think there's some chicken on your plate," Trent pointed out.

"Aw, crud," Lena groaned. She picked it up and headed towards the service desk. "I'll be back in a sec."

--

Lindsay and Trent approached the DJ.

"Since when is there a DJ?" Trent asked.

"Think you can play a slow dance?" Lindsay asked the guy, batting her eyelashes innocently.

"Sure…" he nodded.

--

"There's something wrong with my food," Chris and Lena complained at the same time. They turned to each other, confused, then recognized one another.

"I'm, gonna, uh…" Lena started.

"I need to, uh," Chris scratched his head.

"Sorry, we'll take care of that," a waiter came by and took their plates. He passed by Lena, pushing her into Chris's side.

"Sorry," she looked down.

A soft rock intro began playing from the speakers located around the restaurant. Couples got up and began slow dancing. After some time, words began to flow.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait?_

Chris and Lena continued to avoid eye contact. Lena really want to lock lips and hold onto him, like they did in the past. Chris felt the same. Neither could after what happened. Deep down, they both loved each other more than they had ever let on.

_Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left._

"Chris?" Lena looked up at him. "I can't… I…"

"Can I have this dance?" he held out his hand. "Just one last time?" His eyes pleaded. Lena bit her lip.

"Sure," she said softly. She grabbed hold of his hand as he put his around her waist.

_'Cause you know,  
you know, you know…_

Lena rested her head on his shoulder. She brought her hands up to his neck and held on.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long_

Chris took a deep breath in, inhaling Lena's intoxicating scent. He missed her smell. He missed her touch. Chris missed her love and not even Lindsay could make up for that.

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

This dance with Chris made Lena realize how much he meant to her. How was she carrying on in her life with out him?

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand_

Lindsay held back tears as she saw the happiness on Chris and Lena's faces. She had given her heart to him and she ended up the heart-broken fool.

Trent looked at Lindsay wishing that she looked at him the same way she looked at Chris. Trent would do anything for her, why couldn't she realize that? In the short time that they spent together, Trent had never felt the same about any woman as did with Lindsay.

"Lindsay? Do you want to…" Trent couldn't finish. Lindsay smiled at him.

"I'd love to," she whispered. They wrapped their arms around each other.

_I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know…_

_I give anything for you, Lena…_ Chris thought. _Why did I do this to? Why are those tears because of me…?_

_You'll never know what you mean to me… _Trent thought. _I've give anything to be you, Lindsay. _

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long_

"Chris, I miss you," Lena murmured, her face in his chest.

"It's been so long," Chris whispered back.

"You've been so far away from me," Lena said, tears forming in her eyes.

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

"Maybe one day," Trent thought aloud his thoughts on Lindsay and him. Together. As a couple.

"Huh?" Lindsay asked.

"Nothing," Trent said softly. "I just…"

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

"You too, Lena. I don't know how I've carried on. You've been too far away for far too long," Chris brought his hands to hers.

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you_

"Lena, I love you. So much," Chris confessed. Lena let her tears fall down her face.

"I-I've wanted to hear that for so long…" Lena choked. "I love you too."

--

"Lindsay," Trent looked into her eyes. "You mean so much to me…"

"You too," Lindsay said. "I couldn't have made it without you."

_I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing_

"I'm so sorry," Chris apologized. He cupped her delicate face in his hands.

"Me too," Lena held onto him tighter. "I forgive you, Chris. I did a long time ago."

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing_

"Never let me go, again," Lena shook her head. "Please," she added softly.

"I'm not leaving you anymore," Chris ran his hands through her hair.

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing_

"Lindsay, don't leave me," Trent pleaded. "I now this is sudden… But I think I… I think I love you…"

Lindsay simply smiled. "I don't think I love you, Trent…"

_Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing_

Lena held onto Chris. He kissed her slowly for the first time in what felt like eons.

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

"Wh-Wha?" Trent looked heartbroken.

"I don't think I love you, because, I _know_ I love you, Trent," Lindsay kissed him gingerly.

--

**Well, it's over. Hope y'all liked it as much as I did :)**


End file.
